Plus jamais, jamais plus
by Laure1
Summary: Je t’aime de tout mon cœur mais je ne peux pas parler de toi au passé, cela signifierait que tu es vraiment parti et peut-être que c’est plus facile de croire que tu vas revenir parce que tu m’aimes. HG&HP One shot


Que de one shot je publie en ce moment. Alors maintenant vous connaissez le chemin, vous savez le tit clic en bas pour me donner votre avis.

Bonne lecture. Biz

Et aussi, comme je ne vais répondre aux reviews pour la fic NE PARS PAS car faire juste un chapitre supplémentaire avec une réponse aux reviews alors qu'il n'y a que des remerciements à faire. Alors voilà, je réponds donc aux reviews sur ce nouveau fic.

Merci à Juline Black, Miyabi ,Sarah Michelle Potter, Lau, yotma, Dark-Mione, lelenedu, lysLyle. Et désolé de vous avoir fait verser quelques larmes même si cette fic a pour but de retransmette mes sentiments pour moins souffrir et ça m'a aussi beaucoup aidé. Alors merci d'avoir lu, d'avoir voulu comprendre, de ne pas avoir jugé, de m'avoir aussi quelque part soutenu. MERCI !

Maintenant retour à cette nouvelle fic. Bonne lecture à tous !

JAMAIS PLUS, PLUS JAMAIS

Cela remonte à plusieurs années, il me semble mais je m'en souviens que trop bien. Je n'ai jamais rien oublié ou dû moins j'ai tout fait pour. Si un détail me manquait sur une de nos aventures, dans une de nos conversations, je m'asseyais parfois des heures entières et je me repassais le film de ma vie avec lui. Aujourd'hui, j'ai parfois l'impression de l'avoir rêvé cette vie, que Poudlard n'a existé que ma tête, les sorciers que dans les livres, la magie juste dans mon inconscient.

__

Je n'ai plus que mes larmes  
Car la vie perd tout son charme sans toi...

Peut-être est-ce le seul moyen que j'ai pu trouver pour me protéger ? Je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus.

__

Tu me manques y'a rien à faire  
tu me manques pas de mystère  
pourquoi ce coeur fracturé  
ne peut se détacher

Mon cœur est comme brisé par les années qui se sont écoulés, des larmes invisibles coulent en permanence sur mes joues. Je n'ai jamais réellement revécu depuis ce jour. Je me sens lasse de devoir respirer, lasse de devoir mentir à mon fils.

__

Tous les jours s'agrandit ce petit bout d'amour  
celui qu'j'avais construit pour toi jour après jour  
  
Mon fils c'est la seule chose qu'il m'a laissé, qu'il n'a pas pu emporté avec lui, mon fils, son fils. Quand je pose les yeux sur lui, sur Mathieu, je n'ai pas la force. Tout mon passé me revient en pleine face alors que je m'efforce de survivre. Tout le monde croyait que cet enfant allait m'aider à surmonter ce lourd moment, ce deuil mais ce fut l'effet inverse. Il ressemble trop à son père. Quand je pose les yeux sur lui, je revois son père et je ne suis pas capable d'affronter son regard plein de reproches. Je n'ai pas eu la force de tenir mes promesses, je n'ai pas été une bonne mère, je ne me sens même pas mère. Cet enfant, je ne le connais pas. Je ne l'ai jamais vraiment élevé, je ne sais même pas si je peux dire que je l'aime. Il doit le ressentir d'ailleurs, il ne m'appelle jamais « maman » mais je n'ai jamais été vraiment une mère pour lui.  
Il est né alors que j'étais encore en pleine étude, ce n'était qu'une erreur de parcours, une erreur de jeunesse. En une année, je me suis retrouvée amoureuse, enceinte et en deuil. C'est à dire beaucoup trop de choses pour une gamine de 15 ans.  
Ce bébé, je l'ai gardé, pas parce que je le voulais ou il était désiré mais parce que je l'avais promis à lui. A cet homme que j'ai aimé sur son lit de mort, cet enfant c'est la seule chose qu'il avait pour laisser un petit peu de lui, de nous dans ce monde mais je n'étais pas capable, je n'ai pas pu le prendre dans mes bras, le cajolerait comme le ferait habituellement une mère. Après l'accouchement, je suis retournée à Poudlard laissant ce morceau de moi, cette partie de lui dans un monde où la magie n'existe qu'en rêve comme si il n'avait jamais existé.

Ton image est gravée  
mon rêve s'est envolé  
dans un écrin de soleil  
ma vie ou la pluie c'est pareil

Je ne me suis jamais occupé de ce fils, comment s'occuper d'un enfant alors que je n'étais même pas capable de m'occuper de moi. Alors comme à mon habitude, je m'acharnais sur le travail si ma vie sentimentale et privé était un véritable fisco, j'excellais dans mes études, dans mon travail aussi par la suite. Je me suis fait un nom, une fortune mais pas une famille. Moi qui avant était proche de mes amis aujourd'hui, je ne les vois plus, il n'y a que Ron que je n'ai jamais coupé le contact. Ils me manquent tous pourtant, enfin, je crois mais même si je les revoyais je ne saurais pas quoi leur dire. En 17 ans, il s'en est passé des choses.  
Je ne sais même plus dire qui je suis ni si cette personne que je suis devenue me correspond vraiment. J'ai vraiment changé même moi, je ne me reconnais pas quand je me vois dans un miroir ou que je me sens à travers les yeux de Mathieu.  
Il m'en veut tellement, je le sais, je le lis dans ces yeux. Ces yeux, c'est la seule chose qu'il a hérité de moi sinon il ressemble à son père mais il ne le sait pas. Je ne parle jamais de toi, de notre histoire, de ta mort, c'est impossible. Pour Mathieu, il n'a jamais eu de père alors qu'en faite c'est tout le contraire mais je n'arrive pas à le lui dire.

__

Tu me manques j'y crois encore  
tu me manques l'amour est fort  
comment pourrais-je accepter  
que le ciel vienne à tomber?

Je t'aime de tout mon cœur mais je ne peux pas parler de toi au passé, cela signifierait que tu es vraiment parti et peut-être que c'est plus facile de croire que tu vas revenir parce que tu m'aimes. Alors tous les jours, j'attends une lettre, sursaute à chaque fois que le téléphone sonne. Pourtant, je sais que ce n'est pas toi, que tu ne reviendras pas, que l'amour n'a rien avoir dedans mais c'est plus facile à vivre comme ça pour moi.

__

Tu me manques, ça va passer  
tu me manques, j'suis déchirée.  
Je n'trouve que ces mots-là  
pour te dire je t'aime 100 fois.

Cela fait pourtant 17 ans qu'il est parti mais pas pour moi. Chaque soir lorsque je dresse le couvert, je lui prépare le sien. Je laisse son dîner refroidir sur le bord du comptoir car je ne sais jamais à quelle heure il reviendra et j'oublie qu'en réalité il ne reviendra jamais. Je n'ai pas jamais réussi à accepter sa mort, je n'ai jamais surmonté mon deuil, à tort ou à raison je ne sais pas. En faite, je ne sais pas grand chose. Je ne me sens pas femme mais je ne suis plus une enfant, je me sens morte pourtant je suis toujours vivante. A quoi bon vivre sur cette terre, à quoi bon et pourquoi faire ? Quand l'amour de notre vie prétend que tout est fini devons-nous simplement nous taire et répondre oui ?

Je n'ai pas pu, je ne suis pas résigné, je ne peux pas abandonner. Aucun sourire ne m'a ramené à toi, aucun souvenir me réchauffe. Je prends conscience dans ces longues nuits d'hiver que jamais tu ne reviendras mais je n'accepte pas. Pourquoi es-tu allé mener ce combat, pour la gloire ou simplement pour moi ?

Je t'aurais aimé même si tu étais revenu handicapé, qu'il t'aurait arraché un œil ou que tu sois devenu aveugle. Tu serais resté le même à mes yeux, tu serais toi.

_Tu me manques trop tard le soir  
Tu me manques, je garde espoir_

Je n'ai jamais accepté qu'un autre que toi pose les mains sur moi, c'est comme ça. Je me suis privé de tous les plaisirs que la vie nous offre, si toi tu n'y as pas le droit moi non plus. Tu as été le premier et je veux que tu restes le dernier. Aucun homme n'est dans mon cœur, aucune chanson rien que du malheur. Je suis nostalgique de toutes ces années qui passent. Peu à peu ton sourire t'efface, j'ai vécu tellement de fois notre histoire mais à chaque fois c'est pareil, la mort t'appelle.

Je ne voulais pas aimer un soldat, je te voulais simplement toi. Pourquoi t'as-t-on rappeler si vite ? Et pour moi c'est quoi la suite ?

C'est moi qui aurais dû être là-haut et toi ici. Tu as donné ta vie pour sauver la mienne, sans vraiment savoir ce que j'en ferais. Ne sais-tu pas que je ne peux pas vivre sans toi ? Je suis un zombie, je bois, je mange, je travaille et je dors. Je n'ai trouvé aucune place pour ton fils, il n'a pas de place à mes côtés sans toi.

__

Je sais que quelqu'un là-haut, nous à porter ce soir  
nous à laisser le temps, le temps d'un sentiment

C'est étrange, au fond. Toutes ces nuits que j'ai passé seule, toutes ces journées à te pleurer. Tous me pensaient forte, tous croyaient que je me relèverai même si la route était dure, que mon chemin serait semé d'embûches. Je n'ai pas trouvé la force, je n'ai jamais été forte, je n'étais pas comme toi. C'est toi qui m'a protégé tu m'as protégé de tout et tu as oublié de me protéger de toi. C'est assez ironique au final. J'ai lutté contre vent et marrées, j'ai triomphé du mal et je n'ai pas assez de force pour gagner contre toi, alors que tu n'es même pas là. Pourquoi les fantômes sont-ils si douloureux ? Pourquoi le passé fait-il si mal ? Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi toi ? Pourquoi sur nous ? N'avions-nous pas le droit au bonheur ? A quel prix as-tu gagné ta liberté ? A quel sacrifice ?

C'est moi que t'as sacrifié en te plaçant sur cette trajectoire. Tu t'es encore une fois conduit en héros mais tu n'as pas pensé aux conséquences. Tu n'as pas réfléchi que c'était ta vie que tu me donnais, que sans toi il n'y a plus de moi. Tout est tellement injuste, tout est tellement fataliste. C'était mon heure pas la tienne, c'était ma mort pas la tienne c'était mon destin pas le tien. Ca devrait être toi ici, debout face à cette tombe, toi qui devrait pleurer, toi qui devrait souffrir. Toi tu te saurais relever, toi tu aurais survécu. Tu ne t'ais jamais avoué vaincu, tu as toujours remporté toutes tes batailles et celle-là aussi tu l'aurais réussi parce que c'était moi.

Seulement tout est tellement différent dans ce monde sans toi, voilà 17 ans que le rouge ne me paraît plus rouge, que tous mes rêves sont des cauchemars, que ma vie est rempli de souffrance, 17 ans et pas un jour d'abstinence. Tous les jours, je suis venue ici, tous les jours je t'ai raconté ma vie, tous les jours j'ai attendu ta réponse, mais aujourd'hui ce sera le dernier jour. La complainte d'Hermione n'est plus que dans nos souvenirs. Je ne supporte plus cette vie, je ne supporte plus c'est ainsi.

__

Non, je ne vais plus t'appeler  
Essayer même de t'oublier  
Ne dis plus rien  
Je trouverai mon chemin  
Je te laisse sans dire à demain

Même si je t'abandonne  
Je n'aurai besoin de personne  
Je veux juste m'en aller  
Ne plus t'aimer

Je caressais encore la pierre tombale, elle était froide, froide comme la mort, comme l'était son corps quand il avait rendu son dernier souffle. Tous ces souvenirs, tout me ramenait à lui, tout me ramène toujours à lui. Comment aurais-je pu construire une vie où je devais lui enlever sa place alors que ma vie c'était lui. Qu'il soit mort ou vif, je ne vis que pour le voir revenir. Non en faite, je ne vis plus, plus depuis qu'il est parti en tout cas. Je l'aime trop pour continuer sans lui, c'est que je n'ai pas le courage d'appuyer sur la gâchette d'une arme à feu, ou de mélanger des comprimés avec de l'alcool. Non, je pouvais pas faire. J'étais pas assez forte pour continuer sans lui et trop faible pour le rejoindre.

J'aurais voulu te dire les mots qu'on ne dit pas  
apprendre à les écrire ou te les chanter tout bas.

On a eu que trop peu de temps tous les deux, simplement de s'aimer et on a dû se dire adieu. En faite, je n'aurais jamais dû tomber amoureuse de toi, tout aurait été différent si je t'avais repoussé. J'aurais été triste parce que c'était toi mais je n'aurais jamais été désemparé. Oh non, je ne serais pas dans cet état là.__

Hermione murmura-une voix martelé par la tristesse.

Je me retourna vers lui. Il était là, depuis tant d'années que je l'appelais que je le priais, il était revenu. Je courus m'abriter dans ses bras

_Emmène moi avec toi murmurai-je en me serrant contre lui. Ne me laisse pas ici, pas sans toi._

Le jeune garçon resta statique.

Maman balbutia-t-il comprenant pour la première fois la tristesse qui accaparait l'âme de sa mère.

La triste réalité me frappa brusquement en plein visage. Il ne reviendrait jamais plus. Jamais plus, plus jamais.

Tu lui ressembles tellement.

Quoi que je fasse, il sera toujours là avec moi. Parce que notre fils est une partie de nous, je ne voulais pas le comprendre, je refusais de l'admettre. De peur de devoir le partager encore et toujours avec un autre. Mais mon histoire restera toujours à moi. Pour la première fois, je dévisageais ce gosse, mon gosse de 16 ans et je ressentis de l'amour à son égard.

Moi qui l'avait toujours pris pour un obstacle entre lui et moi en faite, il n'avait été que le fruit de notre amour. Je crois que j'ai compris pourquoi je suis là et pas toi ? Ce n'est pas que ma vie qui comptait pour toi, Matthieu comptait aussi. Tu m'as pas sauvé moi, tu nous as sauvé nous. Tu savais que je ne serais jamais seul, parce que notre fils serait toujours là et d'une certaine manière toi non plus tu ne nous aurais jamais quitté. J'ai vécu pendant 17 ans dans la solitude croyant que tu m'avais abandonné alors qu'en faite tu étais plus présent que jamais.

Plus jamais, jamais plus je ne serais seule.

__

Même si la vie souvent fait battre mon coeur à contre-temps.

Par ton envoûtement  
J'ai perdu l'espoir  
Le temps se joue de ma mémoire  
L'enfer, c'est vrai, m'attend  
Tu le vois, il ne reste rien de moi  
Harry tu m'avais promis qu'un jour ma peine serait fini

FIN


End file.
